Transformers: Ulti
Transformers: Ulti is a prequel and in-between events in Beast Wars events. Taking place on Beast Era Cybertron, many G1 characters get in the action, reformatted into new forms and alt modes. PLOT On Cybertron, weeks after the Axalon and Darksyde left Cybertron, Megatron, devolved from his Galvatron self, gathers a group of his most favored Decepticons, Cyclonus, Soundwave, Obistan, a former Predacon, Thundercracker, Skywarp, and Scourge, with Ravage being sent as a spy faking his loyalty with the Preds, being sent by the Tripredacus Council to Earth. Meanwhile, Rodimus Prime and his Autobots see the rise of the Decepticons, seeking to overthrow the Predacons and restore "glory" to Cybertron, seeing the Preds as a curse. Rodimus's Autobots are defeated, since they are in small numbers, since the Maximals are their replacers. Optimus Prime is on the case straight forth, having only three Autobots and a few Maximals in training. Optimus is put in a new form, along with all of his forces by the Oracle, and put into a new battle. DURING EVENTS OF POWER SURGE Skywarp find one of the same type of Energon as Terrorsaur did, seeking the tradition of Starscream and seeks to over throw Megatron. He finds the cache, and is stronger than ever. It take the combined might of the Decepticons and Autobots to beat him. At the e nd, Megatron demotes Skywarp front his actions. During The Probe's events It's been days since the Axalon has been last seen, as Cybertron launches several probes through time. Optimus Prime and his Autobot Goldbug and the Decepticons Megatron and Cyclonus have been trapped on the probes, heading for Earth. The four fight before a probe, the one that all of them are on, orbits Earth. The Maximals try to contact it, but it refuses. Megatron insists that the Autobots are trapped, and the Decepticons leave. They try to contact the others, and they arrive and pick them from the probe. A battle ensures, with the Autobots victorious. Megatron states that he will get them, and records a message for his descendant that would fool him, the faux finding itself recorded inside the Golden Disk. During The Spark and The Trigger, both parts events As Inferno's pod about to land on Earth and the 'Cons setting a new base on the Moon, Megatron goes after the protoform, and he grabs it before both him and the pod crash land on Earth. Tarantulas, seeking into his lab, sees Megatron, who bargains a deal that the Predacon Secret Police follow him, or he can die. Tarantulas agrees, and the deal is set. Using the Ark, the Autobots arrive on Earth, and realize that Megatron has won a new ally. Through a battle between all 4 factions, Megatron attempts to sabatoge the protoform, before Prime stops him. Megatron attempts to gain ultimate power, until he, along with Tigatron discover a floating island of amazing power, as Megs calls his Decepticons to suck the island of its power. Meanwhile, the Autobots immediately come to the island. During a Maximal battle, Meg's and Prime clash before a message of the islands power is received........ The island is under Predacon control, and Megatron wants it badly. Prime offers a teamup, and the Decepticons accept. During battle, the Transformers try to reach to oblesk, trying to make sure that no Pred reaches lt. Blackaracnia does, and the bunch is in jeopardy. During the storm, all 4 factions must make their stand against a common foe. Tigatron destroys the reactor, as Prime states that this will not only doom the island, it will doom everyone on it. Megatron deems Tigatron is crazy, as he tries to kill him before Prime stops him, saying they must escape the island. Megatron vows his revenge, and everyone escapes before the island is destroyed. Before Possesions events Megatron sees a spark go through the sky, and he catches it. He sees that this is.... Starscream! Megatron is rejoiced, and tries to convince him back to the Decepticons cause. Starscream inhabits a body created for him, and tells Megatron that he will never join him after he killed him years ago. Megatron tortures Starscream into obediance. Starscream battles the Autobots before he escapes and drifts off to Earth. Megatron had missed a perfect time. During the Agenda Part 3 events Optimus Prime and Meg's and their Forces reach Earth for the final countdown. Megatron must contact Ravage. But he has defected to the Predacons. Megatron sees that Ravage get back to his base. Optimus sees BW Megatron going to the Arks crashed remains! Optimus sees that the Autobots fend of the Preds and the Cons as he goes to the Ark. He sees that Megatron is trying to kill him, and a duel of leaders ensures, both Optimuses defeated. Optimus Primal arrives as Ravage is killed by Rattrap. Megatron orders the Cons to kill Rattrap, With Ratchet stoping them. Megatron beats Optimus, of the past and the present, which causes a time storm in space itself. The Autobots try to escape, but they are surrounded, and they have to rescue Optimus. The Time Storm Battles have begun! Time Storm Battles (between Agenda, Part 3 and Optimal Situation) The Autobots and Decepticons, given bizzare upgrades and powers, battled against each other while Megatron went in the Ark to defeat Optimus Prime. Prime tried to fight him. The two factions realize the Maxies and Preds heading for the Ark, and they move their fight there. Optimus is dying, as when Megatron takes his last stab trying to finish him, but Optimus Primal merges his spark with Primes, causing a backfire and Optimus of the present to turn into Ultimate Optimus Prime, who finishes Megatron. Optimus declares peace of all factions, before saying goodbyes and going off to Cybertron. Characters Autobots Optimus Prime Ironhide Ratchet Goldbug Cliffjumper Wolfang Armordillo Polar Claw B-Boom Air Hammer Decepticons Megatron Thundercracker Dirge Ramjet Skywarp Starscream Shrapnel Hardshell Ravage Soundwave TOYLINE Basics Armordillo Goldbug Cliffjumper Dirge Ramjet Air Hammer Wolfang Deluxes Ironhide Ratchet Starscream Thundercracker Skywarp Soundwave Ravage ( Japanese Beast Wars Metals version) Mega B-Boom Polar Claw Hardshell Shrapnel Ultra Optimus Prime Megatron Super Ultimate Optimus Prime